musicfandomcom-20200222-history
I, Assassin:Gary Numan
I, Assassin is the sixth studio album, and fourth under his own name, by Gary Numan. Released in 1982, it reached no. 8 on the UK charts. Three songs; "Music for Chameleons", "We Take Mystery (To Bed)" and "White Boys and Heroes" were released as singles from the album and all reached the UK Top 20 ("We Take Mystery" reached no. 9, and was Numan's last top 10 single to date). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I,_Assassin# hide *1 Overview *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 References Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I,_Assassin&action=edit&section=1 edit Numan's previous album, Dance, was an experimental effort that explored and incorporated different musical elements such as jazz. I, Assassin operates in a similar vein. Although the fretless bass and some of the jazz elements of Dance are still in place, Numan went further with I, Assassin, exploring funk musicand blending it together with heavier percussion and his own familiar electronic sound. Numan recalled that an important factor during the album's recording was the contribution made by bassist Pino Paladino: At the time I, Assassin was released, Numan believed it was the best album he had made. Although it was unsurprisingly slated by the majority of the British music press (which had had a strong dislike for Numan and his music ever since his meteoric rise to fame), the album did garner some praise. Numan was given credit for changing his sound by shifting from synth-heavy music to a more bass-led, electro-dance approach[citation needed]. Numan argued that he wanted to shift away from a lot of electronic artists during this period because he felt they were stuck in an interchangeable and simplistic rut that they could never break[citation needed]. Numan wanted to be ahead of the pack and was interested in experimenting with other genres. For the album's cover sleeve, Numan retained the "Fedora" hat from Dance, with the trenchcoat and alley background representing I, Assassin's 1930s gangster motif. The album cover of I, Assassin was influenced by that of Frank Sinatra's 1954 album Songs for Young Lovers. Before the release of I, Assassin, Numan left Britain to live as a tax exile in the United States. He supported the new album with an 18-date concert tour in America in October-November 1982 (his first series of live shows since his "farewell" shows at Wembley Stadium in 1981). No official live albums or videos have been released from Numan's 1982 tour. Numan recorded a second video for "We Take Mystery (To Bed)" during his stay in Los Angeles, before heading to live in Jersey where he began writing the material for his next album, Warriors (1983). Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I,_Assassin&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs are written by Gary Numan. #"White Boys And Heroes" – 6:23 #"War Songs" – 5:05 #"A Dream Of Siam" – 6:13 #"Music for Chameleons" – 6:06 #"This Is My House" – 4:52 #"I, Assassin" – 5:26 #"The 1930s Rust" – 3:55 #"We Take Mystery (To Bed)" – 6:10 #"War Games"* – 3:55 #"Glitter And Ash"* – 4:42 #"The Image Is"* – 5:55 #"This House Is Cold"* – 5:27 #"Noise Noise"* – 3:49 #"We Take Mystery"* – 5:58 #"Bridge? What Bridge?"* – 4:22 *CD bonus tracks marked with asterisk (*). *The track "Bridge? What Bridge?" is an improvisational piece and includes David Van Day and Thereza Bazar from the group Dollar. Bazar also contributes backing vocals, and Van Day handclaps, to the song "Noise Noise". Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I,_Assassin&action=edit&section=3 edit *Gary Numan - vocals, synthesisers, guitar, producer *Roger Mason - Synthesizers *Pino Palladino - Fretless bass, guitar *Chris Slade - drums, percussion *John Webb - Percussion *Mike - Saxophone, harmonica *Thereza Bazar - Backing vocals on "Noise Noise" *Nick Smith - Engineer Category:1982 albums